


caught her eye

by loumarii



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, between ares & orion, post-orion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumarii/pseuds/loumarii
Summary: Even while having a noticeable distance between manager and player during Inazuma Japan, and clearly from two different schools, Anna wondered how Nosaka caught her eye. Even after graduating, and no longer a manager, Nosaka is still able to catch her eye.
Relationships: Mikado Anna/Nosaka Yuuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	caught her eye

**Author's Note:**

> with how long this fic had gotten just to reach the minimum word requirement... i apologize if any of the characters are OOC or if the fic had gotten slight confusing down the road orz (and also the title... i couldnt think of a better title, sorry)
> 
> but i hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless!

For Anna, it was strange to think back, that she had liked Nosaka-kun… Or more like that she had gotten to like him despite the short interactions she had with him, especially at a time when he was the captain of their rival team. 

Looking back, she probably got interested when she first saw his player card. Then she had only actually met him personally after a soccer match. But even then... 

_ Why did she like him? _

She wondered.

Well… He is a popular soccer player. He has a lot of female fans too, so, undeniably, he’s good looking. He was smart and clever.

She sighed as she continued to ponder over it just as she filled out the documents of the student council that she had missed over the time she was busy being a manager of the soccer club.

_ Was it  _ love at first sight _? _

She shook her head at the thought, “That’s not it…” she muttered out as she quickly denied the idea. 

She looked back at when he had interrupted her confession, as if basically rejecting her confession, even if it was at the thought that she would never see him again due to his health condition. But when he had told her that he would be fine. She was,  _ is,  _ happy that he’ll still be well and alive.

“Anna-chan?” A knock on the student council room’s door was heard, together with a familiar voice calling her name.

She looked up from the documents and dismissed her thoughts to see her  _ senpai _ and fellow manager,  by the door, “Ah, senpai. What brings you here?” she asked.

She came over with a smile, “You know how Raimon’s one of the candidates to represent Japan in the Football Frontier International, right?”

The girl nodded.

“And that our coach will be the head coach of Inazuma Japan, right?”

Another nod.

“He called asking if we wanted to join as managers.”

“Eh?” she was surprised to hear the invitation.

While she knew that it would be their coach who was chosen to be Inazuma Japan’s head coach, she didn’t think he’d choose them to be the managers. She thought Aki or Haruna to be the ones chosen, after all they are part of the reinforcement committee and helped in strengthening Japan’s soccer.

“Aki and Yone-san… The landlady of the place everyone’s staying at, volunteered to help in making the food since we’ll be staying at a facility to train the players.” Ootani added.

“I see.”

“So? Wanna join?”

The younger girl smiled and nodded, “Sure. It’s been fun being a manager.” she said, earning a bigger smile from Ootani. 

“Right? Anyway, I was probably interrupting your work. I’ll tell the coach, see ya later at practice!”

She waved as her  _ senpai  _ left the room. She let out a sigh and looked out the window, “I bet Nosaka-kun will be chosen.” she muttered, even if she knew that he would be going abroad to have his surgery, she doubts that the coach would miss out on recruiting a talented player.

“Well, I’ll just finish this so that I won’t be late to the club later.” she said as she worked on the rest of the documents.

\---

Inazuma Japan had won the Football Frontier International, despite the events that had happened during the finals, they were able to overcome and win the competition. Returning to Japan, everyone went back to their respective schools as well as the reinforcement committee members, who had gone their separate ways, returned to Raimon; while those from Inakuni, went back to their home island and restarted their soccer club. And as for Anna, together with Ootani, left their positions as managers of the club.

It was before long that the Football Frontier returned for the Fall season, and everyone, including Raimon entered the tournament.

“It feels weird to watch the match from the audience, huh Anna-chan?” Ootani commented as she looked at the Junior High school soccer club teams all lined up for the opening ceremony, “It wasn’t that long since we were by the field, watching the match as managers.” 

Anna smiled, “That is true. And it wasn’t that long when the ones we were cheering for, are those who Raimon will be up against.” 

Ootani laughed, “Good point.” 

As Inakuni returned home, they had also kept their sponsorship with Island Kankou and are now part of the Football Frontier tournament. “It seems that Ichihoshi-kun joined Outei Tsukinomiya.” Ootani recalled the opening ceremony and noticed the blue-haired boy lined up behind Nosaka, with the rest of the members of Outei Tsukinomiya.

Anna nodded. “It’s great that he was able to transfer here.”

Ootani grimaced, “Outei Tsukinomiya will be tougher now that they have Ichihoshi-kun…” she looked back at how well Nosaka and Ichihoshi worked well together in creating strategies and tactics to work against their opponents.

Anna smiled, “But Endou-san and the others are back, right? I’m sure Raimon can handle them.”

Ootani sighed, “I know~ But, I’m talking about Inakuni.” 

Anna smiled, really knowing what she had meant and nodded, “I’m sure they’ll be fine too.” 

Ootani then smirked, “Will you watch Outei Tsukinomiya match when it comes?”

She ignored the sly intonation of the question and simply answered, “I’ve been busy with the student council lately, so we’ll have to see.”

Ootani sighed at the answer, “I knew you’d say that.”

\---

It amuses Anna that even when she’s no longer the manager of the soccer club, she still manages to get roped into the sport. Of course, it’s a given that as part of the student council and in charge of all club management of the school; as well as that Raimon is very much known for its soccer club. But to hear things about the sport not really related  _ to _ the sport, is what amuses her.

Because her fellow council members are interested in the players, and not just their school’s soccer club members.

That is… Of course… You can rule out Raimon Natsumi.

“Will you watch the soccer tournament this week, Anna-san?” a member asked her while doing council work.

Anna shook her head, “Probably just on TV.” she simply told them.

Another member then spoke up by calling her attention, “Anna-san?”

“Hm?”

“What would you feel if the players who were together in Inazuma Japan were to fight off in the tournament?”

She paused from her work to look at the person who had asked her. “Raimon had a match with Inakuni already, did they not?” she stated, “As a student of Raimon, I do plan on fully supporting our school’s soccer club. After all, they are the pride of the school.”

The member hummed in response, “I see… Do you think they can win against Outei Tsukinomiya?”

Anna looked at them, prompting them to further explain their question.

“It’s true that Raimon’s great. We have Endou-san after all--”

“We won against Outei--”

“That was when Inakuni was the one  _ in  _ Raimon. I’m saying if the soccer club can win against Outei Tsukinomiya and Seishou Gakuen.”

As Anna was about to answer, Natsumi had entered the room and answered the question, “Of course they can. It’s Endou-kun after all.” she merely said with a smile. “While it may seem like putting a Raimon member on different soccer clubs would give an upper-hand for us in the tournament, and even if we didn’t have a reinforcement committee member on Outei Tsukinomiya. I think Endou-kun and the others are still strong to go up against the schools they had personally helped and trained, and even Outei Tsukinomiya. Don’t you think?”

Natsumi asked the member of the whole room, although her eyes were only at Anna.

Anna nodded, “I agree with Natsumi-san. Endou-san has built the soccer club from the ground up, after all.”

Natsumi chuckled, “That’s right.”

\---

“Natsumi-san.” Anna called on Natsumi, who was about to leave the room, “Are you heading to the soccer club?”

Natsumi shook her head, “No, I was just about to go home. They’re planning on heading home early today to get some rest.”

“I see. Then, good work today.” she said with a small bow.

Natsumi acknowledged it with a nod and a smile. “Oh right. Will you be free tomorrow after school? Although it’s a Friday tomorrow.”

“Eh?” Anna thought of her schedule after class and that she wasn’t needed immediately at home after school, “Yes, I am.”

“Great. You know how Inakuni’s in town right now for the tournament, right? Endou-kun thought of inviting them here tomorrow and eat together. Aki said she’ll invite Ootani. So? Want to join? As their former manager, it would be great if you could come.”

Anna smiled. “Sure, I’ll join.”

“Great.” Natsumi smiled, “I’ll tell them you’ll be joining us tomorrow.”

Just as Natsumi was about to leave, Anna asked, “We’re going to eat where, exactly?”

Natsumi thought for a while, before shrugging, “At the field, I guess. Or at the soccer club’s club room, maybe.”

“I see.”

“Then, see you tomorrow.”

\---

Anna was shocked at first when Natsumi told her that Endou had invited Inakuni to celebrate the opening of the tournament at their school, she was surprised to find the members of Inazuma Japan join in as well.

She joined Natsumi and the other managers set up the food they’d be eating later, as Ootani and Haruna went out to get the pizza that was delivered.

“I didn’t know the members of Inazuma Japan would be joining as well.” she told Natsumi.

“I was already at home when Endou-kun told me.” Natsumi told her apologetically, "Sorry, I wasn't able to inform you."

Anna waved it off with a polite smile at her senior, and inquired, “Then the visitor passes…” 

“I was able to do it, don’t worry.” Natsumi said reassuringly. "You've been busy with the council after all. I can manage this much, especially as one of the club's managers."

Anna nodded, "I see, thank you." 

Natsumi smiled as Aki joined them, "Now then, we're only waiting for Haruna-san to get the pizza that was ordered so there isn't much to do left." Aki told her, "You may go and talk to anyone."

But as she said that, Ootani and Haruna arrived and Endou officially claimed to start the party. The managers helped in serving the food to the players and soon, everyone was eating and talking to each other, catching up with recent events as well as their expectations for the tournament.

And as Anna had finished with her food, she walked up to the buffet table to get seconds when she saw Nosaka. The boy noticed her and greeted her, "Hello."

With a polite bow, she greeted back. "Hello Nosaka-kun."

He smiled, "It seems that you quit being the manager."

"The original managers came back with Endou-san after all. Senpai and I left when Asuto-kun went back to the island." she explained.

"But you didn't have to quit though?"

"It's fine. I'm busy with the student council now afterall."

"You're in the student council?" Nosaka asked, trying to remember if he ever knew this information before.

Anna nodded, "After Natsumi-san went abroad, I was assigned as President. But even if she's back, she's training me to keep the position since she'll be graduating."

"I see. But to be a council member as well as join us in Inazuma Japan as a manager and go to Russia…"

"Natsumi-san arranged to have a member handle the work. There would be times they would send documents to me for review."

"I see." Nosaka was somehow amused by the new information he was getting from Anna. Meanwhile, the girl won't deny that she was confused and curious about Nosaka's intentions, who was asking information about her, and that he was interested in having a conversation with her with more than formalities.

They're now considered rival schools again, and no longer as player and manager of a national soccer team. 

"Will you be watching the tournament?"

"Eh? Ah… Probably only TV." 

"I see…" Nosaka said. Anna thought that she heard a tint of disappointment from him.

Remembering that Nosaka doesn't really want to raise flags before his surgery, she kept her feelings and curiosity hidden, and since then she never really brought it up or tried to close their distance. Thankfully, Nosaka was called by Asuto and the boy bid goodbye as he walked away.

\---

Anna sighed, "I wonder why he kept the conversation going." she said to herself out loud. She was now home, and leaning back on her chair and looking up at the ceiling. 

_ But I doubt I'll run into him as much as compared to when I was a manager. _

She had also remembered the slight disappointment he had when she said that she won't go watch the tournament live.  _ It's probably my imagination _ .

_ It's not like we weren't close when we were in Inazuma Japan. We just never really tried closing the distance we have as just player and manager. _ She thought to herself. 

"And now we're back to rival school members." she said with a sigh. "But I'm no longer a manager." she added, now staring at her homework. 

Thinking that it would be useless to think over it, she returned to doing her homework.

\---

It was a weekend and has been a few weeks since the first match of the tournament started. She had received news that Raimon kept advancing to the next rounds, strong as ever with their teamwork as if they never separated in the first place. Inakuni started making a name for themselves not as Raimon, as well in the tournament.

Everyone was advancing well in the Football Frontier that Ootani invited Anna to watch the semi-finals live. 

It was Raimon against Outei Tsukinomiya. 

Anna initially declined, saying that it was falling on a weekday. But when it was pointed out that the student council would be supporting Raimon by going to watch the semi-finals live, as a member of the student council, she found herself agreeing to go as well.

The day before the semi-finals, she went out to do errands for her family when she bumped into Nosaka.

"Nosaka-kun, hello." she greeted after her initial surprise to see him in town. 

With his usual smile, he greeted back.

"It's rare to not see you with Nishikage-san." she commented as she looked around to see if he was just around the area.

He shook his head, "I just went alone today. And you?"

"Out for errands for my mother." she answered, "I was on my way back home."

"I see." he thought for a moment before proposing, "Would it be alright to walk around with you for awhile?"

She blinked at the question, "Why?"

"Just accompany me for a bit? Nishikage usually accompanies me, but he's busy today. So?" he repeated his invite with a smile.

Pushing back her thoughts on his intentions, she nodded, "Alright." she agreed with a smile and Nosaka led the way as they walked around town.

  
  


She always knew that Nosaka liked to eat food and isn’t particularly picky with his food, always open to taste new flavors. She remembered listening in on one of the strategic meetings of Inazuma Japan and he would often compare some tactics with food; she and Ootani found it amusing to listen to.

So, she wasn’t all surprised that Nosaka had led her to the food market in town. “There’s this new store I heard from the team, so I wanted to check it out.” Nosaka explained to her.

“I see.”

They entered the store as a server came and led them to an empty booth.

As she was browsing the contents of the menu, Nosaka spoke up, “Ah, I can pay for the meal.”

Surprised at getting a free meal, she tried convincing him that she could pay for her share, “No, it’s okay. I have enough money with me.”

“I asked you to come with me, it’s fine.” he reasoned.

Anna didn't want to have him pay, but seeing how he won't let her negotiate with him, she gave in to his request with a sigh, "Fine."

\---

She didn't think he'd walk her home. 

Was the girl's thought after she entered her home and bid Nosaka goodbye.

After eating and Nosaka paying for the meal, she was about to go different ways with him when he offered to walk her home. 

"Why would he do this when we're just about to have a match with Outei?" she thought out loud, before shrugging it off. Thinking that it's just polite of him to bring her home after inviting her out a meal.

When she thought more about it, she wondered how they kept interacting despite no longer having much of a connection compared to when she was a manager. 

Before pushing her personal thoughts away for the time being, a curious thought came to mind.

_ I wonder what keeps our connection... _

\---

"Congratulations on graduating!" 

"Thank you." Anna said to Ootani, whom she had a phone call with. 

"We'll see each other again in the high school division, huh?" Ootani said as Anna chuckled.

"Yes."

A year later and Anna had graduated from Raimon Junior High, and plans on continuing to Raimon's high school division. After taking a few pictures with her peers and saying goodbye to her teachers and juniors, she headed home. Her parents had left after the ceremony when she told them that she could head home by herself and that they didn’t need to wait.

As she walked home, she reminised her time in Raimon and the time she was active in the soccer club. From joining the Inakuni Raimon soccer club as their manager, to being invited to help Inazuma Japan as their manager. 

Even after she left her position as manager, because of Natsumi, she was able to stay in close contact with the soccer club and those she knew. 

She then remembered the Football Frontier before Endou Mamoru and the other members from his batch, graduated.

_ Outei Tsukinomiya lost.  _

The semi-finals match Raimon had with Outei Tsukinomiya the year before, was a close one with Raimon clutching the final score. 

Since then, after the graduation of Endou's year, she had barely any interaction with soccer. Only going as far as managing the clubs like usual, but because it was her final year in middle school, she couldn't find the time to watch the next soccer matches personally.

"Anna-san?"

She stopped walking when she had heard someone call her name. Thinking how long she had heard him personally, she turned to see Nosaka. "Nosaka-kun?"

The boy smiled as he walked up to her, "Long time no see."

She politely smiled, "Yes. It's been a long time." She noticed that he wasn't in his school uniform and asked, "School is…?"

"Ah, our graduation was yesterday." he told her, "It seems yours had just ended. Congratulations." 

"Thank you." she said with a smile, "And to you too, congratulations."

"Thanks." he thanked her, "But what are you doing here? Your parents didn't attend?"

She shook her head, "They came. But I told them to go home ahead of me, as our class still had a few things to do before leaving. And a few more things for the student council."

"I see… Well, I promised to meet up with a few of my teammates today, so I'll be going on ahead." he told her, "It was nice seeing you." he said before walking in a different direction from her.

She waved, "Good bye."

She blinked a few times at the disappearing figure of Nosaka, surprised to have bumped into him on the way home. As she resumed to head back home, she smiled to herself as she found it amusing that she was just thinking about him when he had called her name.

\---

"I should buy refills as well…" she said to herself as she picked up a mechanical pencil lead refill from the shelf. She had bought most of the necessary materials she needed for her first day of high school, and thought of dropping by the bookstore for a notebook when she remembered that she was running out of lead.

She picked up one more and headed for the counter. "Hm? Nosaka-kun?" she said as she stood in line for payment.

The boy looked back and was surprised to see her, "Oh, hello." he saw the things on her basket, "School supplies?"

She nodded, "And you?"

He showed her a book of soccer strategies. She inwardly giggled to herself, thinking how it seems like him to buy a book like that. "I see." she said with a smile.

"Is Outei starting school early?" she asked as they both walked out of the bookstore after paying for their items.

Nosaka shook his head, "The same day as you guys."

"...Did someone tell you when Raimon would start?"

"I talked with Kidou-san the other day." he showed his purchase, "He was the one who recommended to me this book. Ichihoshi also wanted to check it out."

"I see." 

And soon, without saying anything else, Nosaka lead the way. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to."

"I want to though." he merely said with a smile. "Come to think of it. You barely went to any soccer matches when we got into third year."

"Ah…"  _ He noticed? _

"I thought you'd go back to becoming a manager once they graduated."

"Otonashi-san was able to handle the club…" she said, "But in reality, I had gotten busier with the student council, so I couldn't be in the club unlike before."

"I see. Will you join the soccer club in high school?"

She pondered over the question. She had thought about it before, even Ootani had asked if she wanted to be a manager for the soccer club in high school. "I'm not so sure. They already have a lot of managers from what I've heard."

Nosaka had hummed his response, "But it would be nice if you could come watch the matches again."

"Eh?"

He smiled as he stopped just in front of her house. "I'm inviting you to come see our matches."

She raised her eyebrow, "You're telling that to a student of a rival school, you know?" 

He chuckled, "I know. But…" he smiled at her as he remembered their first meeting, "It would still be nice to see you watch our games." he merely said before stepping back to leave. "Well then, it was nice seeing you again. Bye."

\---

Adapting to high school was easy for Anna, knowing most of her upperclassmen, fellow batchmates and not-so-different culture from junior high as it was still Raimon in essence. She later on became the first year representative and joined the student council once more.

When asked by fellow peers, if she were to join the soccer club as the manager, similarly to how Natsumi, Aki, Haruna, and even Ootani decided to be club managers, she’d say that she’d think about it.

She had also been texting with Nosaka a few times. After seeing him the day she went to the bookstore, Nosaka had texted her that same night. When asked how he got her number, she remembered that all of the Inazuma Japan members had exchanged contacts at the start of their training camp.

So since then, they’d occasionally text each other.

\---

“Do you believe in soulmates?” her friend suddenly asked while they were working on documents for the student council.

Anna looked at her friend, confused at her question, “Why do you ask?”

Shrugging, her friend merely replied, “I was just reading some books last night, and came upon soulmates. You know, things like ‘Red Thread tied to your pinkies’ and such.”

Anna dismissed the idea and shook her head, “Not really…”

“Then… what about love at first sight?”

Anna almost flinched, as she remembered how she first met Nosaka and called it ‘love’, to the point of almost confessing to him. “Won’t that fade over time?”

“Who knows… But what makes love at first sight…  _ love at first sight _ ?”

“Since when were you philosophical?” she lightly joked.

Her friend chuckled, “I’m joking around. But I am slightly curious. Aren’t you? Didn’t you kind of like the guy from Outei Tsukinomiya?” she said, teasing her.

Anna sighed, “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Heeh~”

Anna frowned, “Get back to work.”

\---

“Oh. Hello.” 

Anna blinked, surprised to see Nosaka in town and greeting her. “Hello.”

“What brings you here?”

“Just met up with a friend in the library. I was about to head home.” Anna told him. “And you?”

“Thinking of some strategies for our next match.”

_ Next match… _ Anna thought, when she just remembered that the high school division’s football frontier had just started recently. “I see… Nishikage-san isn’t with you today?”

He shook his head, “He’s practicing with our seniors today.” he then smiled and offered, “Would you like to hangout with me for this afternoon?”

She cocked her head to the side and asked, “I’m from Raimon. Would it be okay to talk to someone who studies in the school you’d probably be up against?”

Nosaka merely smiled, “But you’re not a member of the soccer club. And we’ve been pretty much talking every other day via text.” he told her, “What’s the difference for today?”

Anna thought about it for a while before accepting his offer. “Alright.”

He smiled, “Great.”

\---

The two walked around town that day, and just like the last time they went around town, Nosaka would buy food and offer it to her. “How’s high school so far?” Nosaka had asked her, as they stopped by a park to sit and eat.

“It’s going well. Not that different when you know most of the students already.” she told him. “And you?”

He lightly smiled, “It’s alright… Why didn’t you join the soccer club?” he asked her. “Ootani-san joined, didn’t she?” He recalled seeing the brown-haired manager at the team bench in one of Raimon’s matches.

She nodded, “There are a lot of managers there already. Wouldn’t it be counterproductive to have even more?” she asked thoughtfully, “I think the number of managers they have already, are fine with the number of members they have currently.”

“I see… So,” he raised another question, “Why haven’t you come to any matches?” he asked with a smile. 

Anna could tell that he felt like teasing her, just from his smile. “No specific reason.”

“Really?” he raised an eyebrow, not really expecting that reply.

She nodded. “I’ve been meaning to. But I haven’t gotten the chance to go.”

“I see.”

They sat together in the park in silence. Anna didn’t really have much else to tell him, and just when she thought about excusing herself to go home; he had asked her, “Are you free next week?”

“Next week?”

He nodded.

She recalled that she didn’t have any plans with anyone. She also knows that neither Raimon nor Outei Tsukinomiya were having a match that day. “No. I don’t have any plans.”

He smiled, “Great. Let’s hangout again next week.”

“...Why?”

“Just cause.” he merely said with a grin.

She almost felt herself laugh at his reason, but shrugged it off and agreed, “Okay. Next weekend then.”

\---

“Eh? You met Nosaka-kun the other day?”

Anna nodded at Ootani’s question. Anna had agreed to help Ootani a bit with managerial work after school, and Anna had brought it up when Ootani asked what she did during the weekend.”

“We saw each other while I was on my way home from the library. He then asked me to walk around town with me after.”

“And then asked you to hangout again this weekend…?”

Anna nodded.

Taken aback from the story, the brown haired girl slowly smirked, “Oh~?”

“...What is it?”

She nudged the younger girl with her elbow teasingly, “And it’s not a date?”

Anna ignored the teasing tone, “Yeah. He doesn’t have interest in me though.”

“If he wasn’t interested, he wouldn’t bother talking to someone who isn’t in part of any school’s soccer club. He’s not gaining anything from you, since he knows that you’re not a manager.”

“That’s true. But…” she remembered the time he turned down her confession before she was even able to. While it wasn’t a total rejection, it’s not like he had any feelings for her either at that time.

“Well, have fun with your date then~”

Anna sighed at her friend’s tease, and frowned, “It’s not a date.”

“Heh. Sure.”

\--- 

Anna sat down at the same park they were at the previous week, as it was their agreed waiting place. 

“Hey.”

Nosaka soon arrived and greeted her. “You just got here?”

She nodded, “Yeah. Not that long ago.”

“I see.”

“Is it okay to hangout today instead of practicing?” she asked as they started walking around. 

“The coach said to take today as a day off.”

“I see.”

Nosaka had suggested another new store that had just opened, and unlike the last time, Anna urged Nosaka that she would pay for her own meal. “I asked you out, but you won’t let me pay for our meals?” he voiced out as the waiter left with their orders.

“I just thought that it would be best if we just paid for each of our own meals.” she told him, “...You also make it sound like this is a date.” she muttered.

Unfortunately, he heard it and smiled, “And what if it is?”

A bit surprised by his reply, she still tried denying it, “Is it then?”

He lightly chuckled and shrugged, “Who knows…”

\---

After their meal, Nosaka offered to bring her home. “Thanks for coming with me.” Nosaka said.

“You’re welcome. The food was great too.”

“Glad you like it.” he said.

They continued the walk in silence, and Anna felt that it wasn’t anything awkward. “By the way, Anna-san.”

“Hm?”

“Do you believe in  _ love at first sight _ ?”

She felt that it was deja vu to be asked about that topic. “I wonder…”

“Then what about soulmates?”

Instead of answering his question, she looked at him and asked, “Why are you asking?”

Nosaka stopped walking and faced her, “Do you still like me?”

She stared at him, not really expecting the question from him, “...Who knows…” she plainly replied as she averted her gaze elsewhere.

She had thought about it, ever since she was still in middle school. And she even labelled it as  _ admiration _ afterwards, thinking that she should just label it as that, and an answer to the indirect rejection she received from him.

“I see…” Nosaka smiled, almost sadly just from the tone she had heard from him.

“Why do you ask?” Anna asked, fully facing him.

“I was thinking how I interrupted your confession that time.”

“So you thought of properly rejecting me now?” she asked curiously, and not that hurt by what he had said.

Nosaka shook his head, “The reason why I asked those questions earlier, was because I remembered that I did hold some sort of affection towards you. Even when I thought that I would lose my life, I thought of wanting to get to know you better.”

Anna stayed silent as Nosaka thought of this as to continue talking, “As you know, I didn’t reject you. I just thought that it would be a red flag like those stories where the girl would confess to the main character before going out to war.”

She smiled, “I know.”

“After that, we didn’t really talk as much… Even when we were both in Inazuma Japan.” he told her, “Now… Or should I say, recently. I thought of wanting to know you properly.” he said with a smile, “If we were soulmates who caught each other’s eyes before, and shrugged it off… The fact that we still somehow want to reconnect, probably means that we are soulmates. Don’t you think?” he said, as he offered his hand.

Anna stared at his hand, before looking at him and wryly smiled, “I didn’t think of you as a romantic.”

He chuckled, “You didn’t think about it?”

“I did… But like you said, I did wave it off and was happy with the distance we had as player and manager back then. I was surprised that you wanted to reconnect even in high school when we don’t have any similar connection right now.” she said.

Nosaka smiled, “Even if we’re in rival schools. I would like to get to know you better now.”

Anna smiled back and took his hand, “Same here.” 

“Great. Then, let’s get you back home.” he said, tugging her hand as he led the way.

Nosaka held her head the whole walk back to her home, and would occasionally look at their entwined hands and smile to herself. And as they had arrived just in front of her home, and just as she was about to head in after their goodbyes, Nosaka didn’t let go of her hand and tugged it lightly.

“Anna.”

Surprised by the lack of honorifics, she responded, “Yeah?”

“I’ll look forward to seeing you in my matches some time.”

She giggled, “Yeah. I’ll be there.”

“And… I’ll see you next week?”

She nodded, “Yeah. Good night, Nosaka-kun.”

He smiled and stepped forward to kiss her forehead, “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> whew  
> despite having my thesis and internship (and writer's block), i was able to do this lol
> 
> anyway, this was part of the Inazuma Eleven Big Bang event on tumblr/twitter!  
> Be sure to check other fics and fanarts as well! The tags are: #inazuma11bigbang(tumblr)/ina11bigbang(twitter) or check the event's accounts: inazuma11bigbang (tumblr)/ @ina11bigbang (twitter)
> 
> and follow/check the artist(s) who were paired up with me! hehe: glutamine-instamina (tumblr) & @Suitanart (twitter)


End file.
